Mermaids (Carddass Mermaid)
Mermaids are a species that appears in the Carddass Mermaid manga. Mermaids are fish people that live anywhere in the sea. They exist from ancient years and are mostly water users. Species Characteristics Mermaids are legendary aquatic creatures with the heads and torsos of either an animal or human and the tails of fish and are born similar to how babies are born on land. Mermaids also lose their clothes they're wearing in land form which only reappear when they change to land form again. The mermaids around the sea, live in separate kingdoms and cities. The kingdoms and cities cooperate in case of emergency. Appearance Mermaids are very similar to humans and animal from the middle of the body and up. From the middle of the body and down they have a fish-tail. The tail color of them varies in color and size. Some mermaids have gills on their necks. Mermaids can choose to wear cloths or not. All female Mermaids wear seashell bra. Sub-Species *Gill-Less Mermaids - Mermaids without gills. Because of that they can't breathe underwater. They can hold their breath for at least 12 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice Gill-Less Mermaids can stay under for much longer. When Gill-less mermaids remain breathless, they do not die due to their fish parts. They sleep underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again. Every once in a while (1 mintue to 12 hours), their heart wakes them up for 5 minutes to get air or they'll sleep underwater They can hold their breath in mermaid form. Powers *Air Capacity - Mermaids hold their breath underwater for an entirety without drowing due to having gills. Mermaids can give or take air from mouth contact. *Aquatic adaptation - Mermaids can adapt and swim in both fresh and saltwater either hot or cold. They're also immure to toxic water. *Enhanced senses - Mermaids may have enhanced senses suited to life underwater due to living in the sea. They can sense a change in the currents, whether a shark is dangerous or if a dolphin will help them find their way home. Mermaids have the same range of hearing as dolphins. *Durability - Mermaids can swim for an entirety without fatigue. Mermaids are also able to swim at 600 km per hour for long periods of time. *Hydro-Cryokinesis - Hydro-Cryokinesis is the elemental ability to freeze water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. *Hydrokinesis - Hydrokinesis is the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. *Hydro-Thermokinesis - Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. *Invisibility - Invisibility is a power that all mermaids have. It allows them to become invisible, with legs or tails, in or out of water. *Magic - Mermaids can do magic and spells, such as a spell to give a Gill-less mermaid gills for 24 hours and turn a mermaid into a Gill-less mermaid for 24 hours. *Pyrokinesis - The power to create, manipulate and control fire. A mermaid with this elemental ability can create, manipulate and control fire at will. *Transformation - Mermaids can changes their fish tails to legs and back again on both land and water. *Underwater Breathing - Mermaids can breathe underwater and air. Gill-less mermaids can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. Gill-less mermaids can hold their breath for at least 12 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice Gill-less mermaids can stay under for much longer. When Gill-less mermaids remain breathless, they do not die. They sleep underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again. They can only hold their breath in mer-form. Because of this, some parts of kingdoms and cities are filled with air. Mermaids with gills can blow air bubbles to help gills-less mermaids breathe underwater. Mermaids with gills can also hold their breath underwater for a eternity because of their gills. When Gill-less mermaids are infected by a spell that give them gills, they can actually breathe underwater. *Zoolingualism - Mermaid have the unique ability to comprehend and speak the language of sea creatures. Known Cities/Kingdoms *Atlantis *Hyoga *Yonaguni Category:Fan Fiction Category:Species